I LOVE YOU!
by Werido4LIFE
Summary: a story about nina and zero! this may be mature some times!
1. Beach Party!

I Love You

I Love You!

_CHAPTER: 1! Beach Party!_

_RING! RING!_

"Baka! Why did I set the alarm clock so early!", screamed the red headed girl.

"Nina! Why are you yelling?" yelled back the blue haired boy in his red bathing suit.

She blushed. _When did he get so many muscles? OH! Today we are going to the beach!_

Nina went to the bathroom to change in to her blue bikini. Not like a year ago, Nina had curves on her chest and hip. After she was done changing into her she put on some shorts. When she came out she saw Zero starring at her.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Don't you need a shirt?" he asked while blushing. _WOW! When did she look so good?_

"No, can't I just go like this?"

"I guess you could…"

They got into their magical flying car and Ichi drove off to the beach to meet up with Sun, Forte, Go, and Rokka. At the beach the first they all did was swim! The girls sat in the water watching the boys doing a swimming contest. Then they started to play volleyball. The first team was the Ichi, Rokka, and Go. The second team was Zero, Nina, Sun, and Forte.

"Take this super serve!" shouted Zero.

"Hey no fair!" pouted Rokka.

After that they watched the sunset.

"Hey where's Zero?" Ichi asked.

"I don't know…I'm going to look for him," Nina said.

She walked until she saw something blue in the water. Nina walked closer and saw Zero frowning.

"Zero, what's wrong?"

"Nina?"

"Yeah, so what's wrong?

"Um-mm uhh-h Nina-a your-r t-top part-t of you-r b-bikini is f-falling…" said Zero blushing like crazy.

"KYAAAA!" yelled Nina blushing as red as a cherry. Nina picked up her top part.

"Ummm Zero, can you tie the top part?"

"Ummm s-sure," Said Zero still was blushing like crazy.

As he tied the top part he whispered into her ear saying, "My problem is I love you but you won't ever like me…"

"That's right…I love you!"

Then he turned her around and kissed her. To make it more romantic it was the sun was setting.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I will make more! This will be a long story!**


	2. Ditching!

I Love You

I Love You!

Chapter 2: Ditching!

_Class is so boring today…I wonder what Zero is thinking 'cause yesterday and all…_

"Lunch time!" shouted Nina.

Suddenly Zero grabbed her and kissed her on the forehead after saying, "Time for our first date!"

"But we still have class," she said blushing and smiling.

"We're going to ditch, dummy!"

"Ok! And you're the dummy!"

"You're so cute when you're angry."

_Awww! When did he get so nice?_

"So how are we going to get out?"

"Oh we just climb the fence. By the way where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to a carnival!"

"Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru too!"

**At the carnival**

"So which ride do you want to go first?"

"Um…The Ferris wheel!"

"Okay!"

"Hey Zero we are on the top!"

Suddenly the wind blew really hard.

"Nina! Your shirt fell off!" said Zero blushing hard.

"KYAAA!"

"Here use my shirt,"

Zero took of his shirt. _When did Zero get so many muscles?_ She put her head on his chest and he started to pet her hair. Zero moved her hair and started to peck her neck.

"Awww Zero." Nina said as she moaned.

"Nina get up we are starting to move."

"Okay."

"But Zero we're not m" her voice was cut off by his lips. Zero started going up her skirt rubbing her thigh. He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Want to go to a lake?"

"Sure!"

He stood up grabbed Nina bride style and flew off.

"This is romantic!"

"Anything for you!" He said smiling, "Want to go for a swim?"

"Sure!"

"Can I undress you?"

"Sure, if I could undress you."

"Okay if you want."

Zero took off the shirt he put on her. As soon as he took the shirt off Nina covered herself.

"You know you're beautiful. So don't cover yourself," he said as he took off her arms to see huge boobs.

"Aishiteru Zero-chan!" said Nina blushing her head off.

"Aishiteru Nina-chan!"

Then Zero took off her pants. Now it was Nina's turn! The only thing she have to do is take off his pants. After she took off his pants she rubbed his man part.

"Nina!...that feels good."

"Okay let's go for a swim!"

They swam for like for an hour.

"Zero I don't want to go back home yet. Could we take a little nap?"

"Sure."

They didn't bother to put their cloths back on. One hour later…

"YAWN! OMG! Where the heck is mine and your cloths?"

"Shit!"

"Can you poof me some cloths Zero-Chan?" Nina said drawing a heart on his chest.

"S-sure N-Nina-c-chan."

"Thank you!" Nina pulled there heads together and did a long passionate kiss.

"Where the heck have you guys been!" yelled Ichi!

"Ummm on a date." Zero said as his cheeks turn rosy red.

"Then let's go home now!"

"Yes Ichi-sama," said Nina and Zero.

"Oh and you guys are staying after school tomorrow!"

"What! But we have another date!" yelled Nina.

"I said no you god damn idiots!"

"FINE!" Zero and Nina yelled.

**Author's note: More chapters are coming. Oh and the next one will be more long (I hope!)…**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Nina's Horny

I Love You

I Love You!

Chapter 3: Nina's Horny!

_Yawn! OMG! I woke up really late! It's already ten…I feel horny for some reason…_

Nina wants to play around with Zero because she was feeling really horny. So she put on this really tight shirt, shorts, and wearing a small under panties and she walked to Zero's room.

"Hi Zero-Chan!"

"Hi!"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"My shirt too tight! Can you get it off?" said Nina with a puppy dog face. Zero face turned all red and he gulped.

"S-Sure Nina-a."

Zero got the shirt off to find huge boobs covered by a small white bra. His face was now steaming red.

"Oh! Can you help me with something else?"

"S-Sure," Zero said head still burning hot. Nina took of her shorts as she turned around his eyes widen.

"Do you think my butt look's big?"

"Um-m n-no," Zero said his face looked like he was about to explode.

"Oh good!" she said as she put her butt on his lap. She blushed when he put his arms around her also licking her neck. She moaned. Nina turned and their lips touched. Zero begged to in by licking the top of her mouth and Nina let him enter. Suddenly Nina felt herself falling, Zero too was falling. Nina's bra came off she didn't really care. Zero took off his shirt. Then he began to rub Nina's nipples. She moaned so loudly that Ichi heard.

"Hey are you okay? I'm coming in."

"Shit," Nina whispered.

"Go under the blankets," Zero whispered back. Ichi came marching in to find Zero topless.

"Why are you topless?"

"Cause it's hot."

"Okay…Why are you blushing?"

"Cause I'm am."

"Where did I here that loud groan come from?"

"That was a cat outside."

"But I was sure it came from Nina. One more question, if it so hot why do you have the blanket on?" Ichi said as he took off the blanket to find Nina with no top, bra and pants sleeping on Zero legs. Ichi and Zero blushed.

"Hope you had a good time," Ichi said with a huge grin across his face as he left the room. Zero petted Nina's silky red hair. He took off his pants slowly. Nina opened her eyes.

"Did he leave?"

"Yes."

Nina rubbed Zero's "man part"

"Nina!" Zero said as he groaned.

"Well good night Zero-Chan!"

"Night Nina-Chan!"


	4. Boy's Day out!

I Love You

I Love You!

Chapter 4: Boy's Day out!

"So Ichi why are we going to the café?" asked Zero curiously.

"Because today is our day to hang out!"

"Hi, Ichi and Zero. So what are we doing today?" asked Forte.

"Where's Go?" asked Zero.

"He went to bye us coffee," replied Forte.

"So I guess today we talk about our relation problems," said Ichi with a smirk across his face.

"So what I miss?" asked Go passing out the coffees.

"Ichi said that we are going to talk about or relation problems," said Zero.

"So Forte have you ever kissed Sun yet?" asked Ichi with a smirk.

"Umm n-no," said Forte with a blush crawling on his face.

"Do you want to kiss her?" said Zero with a puppy dog face.

"Be true!" shouted Ichi.

"Yes…" whispered Forte red as a beet.

"Whoa!" shouted Go.

"Then we should make up a plan so you could be as lucky as Zero," said Ichi with a smirk.

"Don't tell them!" yelled Zero.

"Nina was…"

"I said don't tell them Ichi!"

"…naked and sleeping on Zero's legs."

Zero blushed as red as a firecracker and Ichi burst out into laughter.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" yelled Go and Forte.

"So what!" yelled back Zero.

"Anyways what's plan for Sun and Forte?" asked Ichi still laughing.

"How about Forte takes her out shopping and then when you are walking back home you make the move," said Zero.

"I like that plan!" said Forte.

"Since I came up with it we get to spy on you," said Zero grinning.

"What!" yelled Forte.

"Well that is fair," said Go.

"Which side are you on!" yelled Forte blushing like crazy.

"We come or we tell Sun!" yelled Ichi.

"Fine!" pouted Forte still blushing.

"Ok here's the plan: You go back to your house and ask Sun if she wants to go shopping. She will say yes. Then you just wait for her to be done then when you walk back home make the move!" shouted Zero with excitement.

"Ok…" Forte said.

**Back at Forte and Sun's House**

"Hi Sun!"

"Hi Forte!"

"So Sun, do you want to go shopping?"

"Sure!"

Forte walk as Sun skipped. He smiled at her shining eyes, her playful smile, and the true pure kid she was. They got mall. They shopped for hours and finally went home.

"Sun, I wanted to tell you this for a long time."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Forte said after kissing Sun.

"I love you to!" They hugged.

"You have been the fun to my life Sun."

"You have been the joy to mine Forte!"

**Author's note: I did this to have a little fun with the guys and Sun and Forte.**


End file.
